Stupid Dog Show
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cleo is suddenly sick, so Jo has to take her to the vet, and meanwhile, leaves Steve in the car of Cindy just as there is an upcoming Dog Show, but Arnold senses there could be danger for the dogs involved in the show. What is wrong with Cleo? Will Steve win and participate in the dog show? And why is this story just now being published and why are you not reading it? 7/30/16.


**A/N: The following was first made in July 30th, 2016. Reader discretion is advised for those after the date. Read & Review.**

* * *

"Jose! Adam! Breakfast!" Justine called for her two stupid dogs.

"Oh, boy, food!" Jose ran hyperactively and giggled. "I love food! I love food!"

"Where's the food?" Adam asked dully.

"Something smells good!" Jose smiled. "Like bacon!"

"Like bacon." Adam stated.

Justine smiled and gave her two dogs bowls of bacon for their breakfast.

" **BACON!** " Jose and Adam cheered and instantly gobbled them up.

"Morning, Sis," Justin yawned as he came out to see his twin sister after waking up from bed. "Why do I smell bacon?"

"Because I'm cooking it." Justine giggled.

"Aw, sweet!" Justin beamed and sat at the table.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer were asleep at the table.

"Uh, guys?" Justin tried to wake up the boys.

"Emmy, will you marry me?!" Brick yelped as he suddenly shot up.

Justin looked to him. Butch and Boomer then smirked as they woke up and heard that.

Brick's face turned bright red and he turned his hat over and hid his face with it. "One word and I'll shove both your heads in the toilet." he threatened his brothers.

"Sorry, Brick." Boomer said.

"Yeah, sorry..." Butch smiled nervously.

"That's better!" Brick folded his arms.

Justine then gave them their breakfast and answered her cell phone after it rang. "Aloha?"

 ** _"Hey, Babe,"_** Jo greeted. **_"Listen, Cleo's not feeling so good, I have to take her to the vet, could you maybe keep an eye on Steve for me or something?"_**

"Well, I don't know..." Justine shrugged.

 ** _"Please, Babe."_** Jo told her.

"I'll have to see what I'm doing, I'm pretty booked over here." Justine said apologetically.

 ** _"Well, okay,"_** Jo shrugged. ** _"But do you really think I can trust Dud-can and Shrimpy with Steve?"_**

"Good point." Justine admitted.

 ** _"So, whatya say?"_ **Jo asked.

"I'll try to see what I can do, I'll call you later, when are you going to the vet?" Justine asked.

 ** _"After lunch."_** Jo said.

"We're eating breakfast, but I'll call you later." Justine said.

 ** _"All right, I love you."_ **Jo said.

"I love you too." Justine replied.

Jo and Justine then hung up on each other.

* * *

"Cleo, what is wrong with you?" Steve frowned to the poodle who was very sick.

"I don't feel so well." Cleo whimpered to him.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay..." Steve held her paw.

Jo sighed to both of her pet dogs.

"Jo?" Autumn sniffled. "Is Cleo going to be okay?"

"We'll find out later, sweetie..." Jo hugged her little sister.

Autumn sniffled to her big sister.

"I need to go back to my room and do some work-outs." Jo told her little sister.

Autumn nodded to that and left her big sister alone.

* * *

Jo was her bedroom, doing her weight-lifting, and she saw someone adding more weights to it. "What do you want, Drell?" she then asked the warlock impatiently.

"Just seeing how you are doing." Jo replied.

Jo sighed. "I'm worried about Cleo... She won't eat and she won't do anything..."

"Maybe I could take a look at her and save you money on a vet bill?" Drell offered. "But on one condition: You and me have a lifting competition so I can see just how strong you are."

"Deal..." Jo narrowed her eyes to him.

Drell laughed and then zapped himself in a veterinarian outfit. "Animal Expertise is my middle name... I mean, who knows?" he then said. "One day I think your strength could be like Hercules."

"Me having the same strength as Hercules?" Jo replied. "That's ridiculous!"

"Oh, don't be melodramatic." Drell replied, ruffling up the jockette's hair.

"Besides, I'm a werewolf demon; not a god like Justin or Justine." Jo said.

"Yeah, but your strength is off the charts." Drell replied.

"I can control my strength." Jo said before accidentally ripping off the doorknob.

"Uh-huh..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm trying." Jo shrugged.

"How much can you lift now?" Drell asked.

"Right now, about 900." Jo replied.

"Damn!" Drell's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I'm getting there." Jo chuckled.

"Now then, let's go check on your dog." Drell suggested.

Cleo moaned and groaned as she was in slight pain.

* * *

"You wanna be in the dog show?" Daisy Belle asked as she was sitting on the couch with Earl and Ren had told them what he told them.

"Yeah, why not?" Ren shrugged. "Besides, Makayla is gonna be in the show as well!...Well, she wanted to."

"Well, okay, if you're up for it..." Daisy Belle shrugged.

"Also, my sister was a champion since we were pups!" Ren beamed as he took out a photo album of his sister Sharon entering dog shows since puppyhood.

"Awesome." Earl smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Shore Shack; Lil, Phil, Courtney, Reggie, Arnold, Otto, Twister, and Sam couldn't believe what Phil told them.

"You wanna do what?!" Lil asked her twin brother out of shock.

"I'm going to enter the dog show." Phil repeated himself.

"How?!" Lil replied. "You're not a dog! Unless, you... **PHILLIP!** "

"What?" Phil shrugged.

" **ARE YOU NUTS?!** " Lil shook him. "You'll give yourself away!"

"On second thought, I think you'd make a better dog." Phil teased with a smirk.

Lil snarled in response to that.

"Actually, it's a good idea." Arnold said.

"What?!" Lil asked him. "Are you crazy?!"

"I sense a disturbance that the dogs may be in danger over at the show." Arnold explained.

Reggie looked worried as Arnold said that. "We better keep an eye on this pet show then."

"I agree." Arnold nodded to her in agreement.

* * *

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Penn was tickling Cindy nearly to death.

"Stop it! Please!" Cindy giggled and laughed so hard she started to cry.

"I love you, Cindy." Penn told Cindy.

Cindy then settled down and took a breath. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Turn yourself into a dog so I can enter the dog show." Penn pleaded.

"No! And besides, it's for kids!" Cindy glared.

"Dammit!" Penn complained.

"Besides, I don't have any dogs." Cindy then added.

" **BUTLER!** " Jo suddenly yelled out.

* * *

Cindy stood up and saluted, zipping to Jo. "Sir, yes, sir! Whatever it is, Duncan and Eddy made me do it! They made me look in your creepy closet!"

"Not that..." Jo said, then took out her yellow dog and shoved him into Cindy's arms. "I need you to watch Steve for me, Justine can't do it, she has too much to do, but Justin's gonna enter their dogs with the Boys."

"Uh, Jo, I don't know anything about watching a dog," Cindy said. "Why can't someone else watch it like Duncan or Eddy?"

"You really think I trust those guys after they went in my room and got trapped inside my mind?" Jo asked.

"That really happened?" Cindy asked. "I always thought that was a crazy rumor."

"No, it really happened." Jo replied.

"I'd hate to be in your mind." Cindy murmured.

"I'd hate for you to be there..." Jo said. "Can I trust you?"

"I'll try my best," Cindy said. "I just know that dogs can't have chocolate."

"Actually, he does eat chocolate." Jo said.

"What?" Cindy muttered.

"Here's a list." Jo gave her a care taking list about how to raise a dog.

Cindy took it. "Oh, boy, I love to read!"

"He better be in one piece when I get back or else." Jo told Cindy.

"Um... Or else what?" Cindy asked.

"What do you think?" Jo snarled. "I'm with Drell today."

"Drell?!" Cindy's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he's gonna take us to the vet today." Jo replied.

Cindy gulped nervously at the mention of Drell.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." Jo told Cindy.

"Don't worry, Jaden," Penn told the jockette. "Stephen will be in good hands."

Jo glared to him and kept going off to meet Drell back at her place.

Cindy gently set Steve down on the ground. "Okay, Steve, whatya wanna do?"

"Eh, it doesn't matter to me." Steve shrugged.

* * *

"Hey, Cin." Duncan greeted as he walked with a Siberian Husky and waved to the young girl.

"Hey, Duncan, I didn't know that you had a dog?" Cindy said to Duncan.

"We're entering the dog show and winning that trophy." Duncan replied.

"What's the dog's name?" Cindy asked.

"Abby." Duncan smirked.

"Duncan, that's not very nice..." Cindy folded her arms.

The Siberian Husky then changed back into a certain delinquent girl.

"Aaugh, it _is_ Abby!" Cindy yelped in surprise.

"Hey there, it's Dean and Alisha." Penn said as he saw the siblings.

"It's Duncan and Abby." Abby glared.

"Whatever." Penn shrugged.

"Okay, seriously, what are you guys doing?" Cindy asked.

"Abby and me are going to be in the dog show." Duncan informed.

"Why not just adopt a dog?" Cindy asked.

"Unfortunately, despite how cooler of a parent she is than Pops, Ma's allergic," Duncan said. "So, we thought we'd make a compromise."

"Oh, sorry about your mother," Cindy put her hands in her pockets. "Um, good luck, I guess, Abby?"

"And besides, Valerie's gonna enter with her dog, and this will be my chance to kick her butt." Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Stupid Valerie, and her stupid stuck-up snootiness." Cindy mumbled.

"Whoa, Cindy, that's quite a mouth on you." Duncan chuckled.

"Sorry, but Valerie just really grinds my gears." Cindy replied.

"Doesn't she to everyone?" Abby rolled her eyes before seeing a certain dog. "Um, why do you have Steve with you?"

"Jo told me to watch him while she takes Cleo to the vet." Cindy explained.

"What's wrong with Cleo?" Duncan asked.

"We don't know, I hope it's nothing serious." Steve replied.

"Don't worry, boy, I'm sure Cleo just ate something funny..." Cindy gave the dog a pet on the head.

"Cindy, I just signed you and Steven-" Penn told Cindy.

"Steve." Cindy glared.

"Whatever," Penn glared back before continuing. "Up for the dog show."

"Oh, uh, I dunno," Cindy said, then looked to Steve. "How do you feel about that?"

"Better than not doing anything," Steve said to her. "Besides, there's a prize in it."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you," Cindy smiled. "I'd hate to make you do something you wouldn't wanna do."

"It's fine." Steve replied.

"Good luck," Duncan told her. "Come on, Abby, we got to get going and practice."

"Just remember to get me liver snaps." Abby walked with her brother.

"As you wish." Duncan laughed.

Cindy shuddered in slight disgust. "Okay, Steve, I guess I gotta train you now."

"Okay." Steve said.


End file.
